little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Minnie version)
"Poor child." Jasper said. Minnie looked up from crying. She saw Jasper and Horace Badun. They were swimming around Minnie like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Horace added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Badun Brothers. "She has a very serious problem." said Jasper, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Horace said, as he followed close behind. The two men circled around her. "But there is something." Jasper lit up. He and Horace grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Minnie stopped crying and saw the Badun brothers. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Horace said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Jasper added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Horace declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her bow to brush her fur-hair before setting the bow back on her head. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Jasper and Horace said together. Horace started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Jasper finished. Minnie shook her head. "I don't understand." "Maleficent has great powers." Horace said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Minnie was surprised. "The wicked fairy?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Jasper smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Danny. "It was only a suggestion." Horace said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Minnie's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Minnie back in tears. Her heart ached to see Danny once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the men nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Jasper and Horace stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs were waiting for Minnie to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Pudge couldn't help but cry as he and Mowgli knew that Minnie was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Minnie." sobbed Pudge. "Life can be so cruel." said Mowgli. Bugs wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Minnie would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a normal cat. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Bugs eying the two men. "Minnie, where are you going?" asked the rabbit, "Minnie, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Maleficent." Minnie told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Bugs' voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Minnie, no!" Bugs gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermouse sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my father?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden rabbit and hurried after the two men. Mowgli and Pudge swam up and looked at Bugs as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Minnie, Jasper, and Horace in hot pursuit, fearful that Minnie would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes